


Step On It

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing, is this what they call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu can't stop thinking about the Phantom's feet. The Phantom, well, he has his own weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step On It

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the foot job wildcard fic no one asked for.
> 
> Takes place in WE!verse, after [Wild Encounter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4113412/chapters/9270283), but before [Kitty Compromise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4788131). You can read it without reading those, but it does have a lot of references to chapter 3 of Wild Encounter.

Though sex was one thing his current relationship was not lacking, when Hayato wasn’t around Yu still found himself wanting.

No matter how much he told himself just to wait one more day until he’d see Hayato again, no matter how many deliberately unsexy thoughts he tried to entertain, his unwanted erection just wasn’t giving in. It just stood there, pressing against his fly with some hellish level of defiance Yu had once thought his member was incapable of.

So there he sat on his bedroom floor, back against the wall, door closed, contemplating his final option. Though he was sure Hayato wouldn’t mind if he jerked one out without him every once in a while, Yu couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in himself. He used to be able to go for months without even thinking about it, but ever since the phantom thief had burst into his life his mind seemed to wander into some dirty places all too easily.

Dirty places like that warehouse where they’d had sex for the first time. Like that floor where he’d sat while the phantom looked down on him. Like those socks—

God, those socks, he couldn’t stop thinking about them. The way they’d felt against his dick, soft and warm, toes curling around his—

Yu felt his hand squeezing his crotch below. He pulled his hand away and held it in front of him, then shook his head.

Of all the things he could’ve discovered about himself that day, of the fetishes he could’ve had, of fucking course he’d have to get saddled with that one.

Yu laid his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He sighed, closed his eyes, undid his fly, and slipped his hand down into his boxers, reluctantly accepting that yes, his boyfriend was very good with his feet, and yes, he wouldn’t mind if Hayato did that again, and _yes, dammit_ , he was about to get off to the idea of the phantom stepping on his cock like it was the gas pedal in his getaway car.

His fingers slid down the underside of his dick, moving too slowly to be satisfying. Yu was tempted to go faster and just get it over with, but there was something about the way Hayato teased him and took his time with every touch—something about the way Hayato made him want to beg for it—that drove him wild. Yu wanted to emulate it, to know if he could do it too, and if he could make the phantom whine the same way he was just then.

“More,” he murmured to the imaginary phantom controlling his hand, his mind conjuring the image of Hayato in his thief regalia, smirking down at him as he tucked his toes in the crevice under the shaft and gently sunk the tips of his toes into his balls. As Yu’s hand moved, so did his cock, dipping under the fabric and gradually tugging it lower with each motion. Just as the phantom in Yu’s mind was dragging his toes up the underside of his cock, the head peeked out, pink and moist with sweat, letting the waistband fall down to where Yu’s fingers were working.

Across the room, Yu could hear the faint sound of something vibrating. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see his phone buzzing on his desk. He leaned back against the wall, disappointed at the poor timing.

“Sorry,” he said to the person on the other end of the line, knowing they’d never hear it. He shook his head and returned to his fantasy, trying to ignore the dull sound of metal bouncing on wood. Maybe if his phone had been closer, he’d have answered it, but either way he didn’t feel he was in a good place to be answering calls, what with the way his hand was surely already saturated with the scent of his crotch and his breath just starting to become shallow.

He hoped that whoever it was, it wasn’t urgent. Especially not with the way Hayato liked to take his time with him, even when only in his imagination.

Speaking of, the phantom of his mind was curling his toes over his head, playfully squeezing the tip before drawing them down the side so slowly that Yu was starting to reconsider his commitment to realism.

Weak little sounds made their way through him as the toes descended, then rose, then drew low again, at a rate designed to both agonize and tantalize.

“Please,” Yu begged to his absent lover, who he imagined would stop and make a thoughtful yet mischievous sound in response, as if considering the idea, but not totally convinced to go through with it, like he wasn’t ready to end his fun just yet. Yu’s fingers, firmly pressed under his member, holding it up a little higher than it would stand on its own, remained painfully still. His free hand was balled into a fist, clenched against the floor.

He must have been feeling generous just then, either that or Yu had grown too tired of waiting to maintain his accuracy, because the phantom placed the balls of his feet against the head of Yu’s cock, steadily pushing the length back towards its owner. As his tip rose, he felt a bead of fluid run down, pausing at his fingers, then making its way over them.

“Fuck,” Yu gasped, suddenly aware of the way his pulse was racing. He’d never thought a foot, of all things, and not even a real one at that, would get him feeling like this.

“Ha… Hayato…”

“You rang?”

Yu jolted, banging his head against the wall behind him and tipping over, barely managing to catch himself before he would have fallen to the floor. He raised his other hand to his head, nursing the area of impact that would eventually become a bruise until he realized where that hand had been just moments ago and cursed to himself.

When he looked up, there Hayato was in the flesh, standing in his bedroom doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

“Ah…” Yu felt his face burning up as he turned to look at literally anything other than his boyfriend standing there in front of him. He decided his shelf would have to do. “Hi.”

“Well, hello,” Hayato replied, taking a couple steps into the room. It didn’t take long for his eyes to wander down to the erection standing between Yu’s legs. “I’m not interrupting anything important, am I?”

Yu didn’t bother to cover himself up. It wasn’t anything Hayato hadn’t seen before, after all. Not that it made the situation any less embarrassing.

“Debatable,” Yu admitted, eyes still locked on the shelf. “I thought you had plans today?”

“I did,” Hayato said with a pensive nod. “Didn’t take as long as I thought it would.”

“…Yeah.”

The shelf only grew more interesting as blood rushed from one of Yu’s heads to the other.

“I tried to tell you, but you weren’t answering any of my calls or texts. I thought maybe you were mad at me, but, uh…” Hayato raked his eyes down Yu’s body, stopping again at the boner bare above his boxers. “I see that’s not the case.”

Yu shot a guilty glance at his phone.

“So you broke into my house?”

“It was cold outside.” Hayato shrugged, like that was a perfectly normal reason to pick someone else’s lock. Yu sighed and let it go. It wasn’t like he didn’t like having Hayato around, even if he had been kind of… busy. Hayato took a few more steps into the room, a small smirk forming on his lips. “By the way, what had you all hot and bothered just now?”

Just when Yu had been starting to recover, Hayato just had to go and ask that. The red rash of shame crawled up his face again. Even worse, he could mentally hear the implied _‘you know, besides me,’_ at the end of it.

Why did it seem like he was always the one getting grilled about this stuff?

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“Hm.”

Hayato walked across the room, stopping in front of the shelf and looking over its contents.

“That’s too bad,” he said, in a tone that very much felt like it was bad for only one of them, and it sure wasn’t him.

“Hayato.”

“I’m just saying.”

Yu frowned a little, though it was hard to tell with his hair covering his eyebrows.

“C’mon.”

“If only I knew, maybe I could…” Hayato turned around, his hand on his chin in an exaggerated thinking pose, then gave Yu a cheeky grin. “…be of assistance.”

The offer hung in the air while Yu tried to decide if his pride or his pleasure was more important to him. It wasn’t like Hayato had ever let him down when it came to this kind of thing, and he was fairly open-minded about trying new things, but… _God, a foot fetish. Why did it have to be a foot fetish?_

Yu’s gaze fell to Hayato’s feet. He had black socks on, just like that day in the warehouse. Yu wondered if they were the same, or if the phantom’s costume was different even in minute aspects like that. Either way, they _did_ look soft. Comfortable. Silky, even. Like they’d feel really good running up and down his—

_Dammit._

“I…” Yu scratched the back of his head, wincing a little at the bruise already forming there. “I want you to put your feet on me.” He shifted himself a little, looking away again. “Down there, I mean.”

“Hm?” Hayato walked to Yu’s front, standing over him. “Is that all?”

Yu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then slid his pants and underwear down below his knees, spreading his legs wide and baring it all.

“Leave your socks on.”

Hayato placed his foot on Yu’s thigh, pushing Yu’s legs even further apart and kneading his heel into the soft flesh there, an action that sent Yu’s heart racing faster than he’d ever admit.

“Like I did on our second date?”

Yu hesitated to answer. He still wasn’t totally in agreement that thing at the warehouse was a date, even though Hayato constantly insisted that it was.

“Yeah,” He eventually replied, both knowing it wasn’t worth arguing over and hoping that those toes would be on his dick sooner rather than later.

“Why so shy about it?” Hayato asked, bending over so he was face-to-face with Yu. “Did you think I wouldn’t remember how much you liked that?”

A frown tugged at the edges of Yu’s mouth. Later was beginning to seem more likely. Not that he didn’t enjoy the way Hayato prolonged things, but God, he’d already put himself through that part. He was solid and exposed and wet and fucking _throbbing_ while Hayato was just getting started.

Hayato drew his hand down the side of Yu’s face, tracing Yu’s jawline with his fingertips until they finally stopped under Yu’s chin.

“C’mon, don’t make that face.”

Yu narrowed his eyes and matched Hayato’s smirk.

“Then give me something to smile about.”

He’d played this game enough times.

The foot slid down his thigh to the floor, and soon enough, toes covered in soft black cotton were creeping up the underside of his cock and erasing that smirk and making him gasp. It was humiliating how well that worked, or it would have been if Yu had remembered to be embarrassed.

“It’s a shame you’re already this far along,” Hayato said as he straightened up again, pushing up his glasses and observing the way Yu’s erection was dripping on top of his foot. “I wanted to play with you a little more.”

“Nnn… next… fuck, next time?” Yu managed to offer between desperate, noisy breaths. Hayato spread his toes, cradling the cock between the big one and the rest. Yu wasted no time humping into the space between those toes, grunting with pleasure at each pass.

“Deal.”

Hayato didn’t let Yu enjoy himself for too long, though, squeezing the dick between his toes just hard enough to make Yu squeal in pain and force him to stop. Yu looked up at Hayato, his face irritated but his eyes pleading.

“Really?”

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t drag this part out a little longer, right?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yu was trying incredibly hard to remind himself that he enjoyed Hayato’s teasing. Any other time, that’d be true, anyway. Any other time when he hadn’t already taken himself to the edge and put himself through Hayato’s usual detours along the way. His dick had been up long enough already, and it was starting to ache.

“God, Hayato, just—” His voice failed him, thanks to a certain someone shuffling his toes around. That same someone had a shit-eating grin on his face as he did it, and Yu wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed or turned on in that moment.

“Just what?” Hayato asked, his voice dripping with a feigned innocence. He undid his fly and started to leisurely fondle his own erection through his briefs while he waited for Yu’s answer, which was delayed by how distracted Yu was by that very action.

Maybe another detour wouldn’t be so bad.

“Nothing,” Yu said, eyes stuck on the way Hayato’s fingers were outlining the cock under the fabric.

Hayato hummed to himself in thought as he brought his toes together underneath Yu’s dick and slowly pressed the member up, only stopping once he heard a fragile whimper escape the other boy’s lips.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah—” Yu had barely managed to finish the syllable when Hayato’s foot pushed him a little higher and cut off any other thoughts he was having. The ball of Hayato’s foot was so firm and the way those warm toes were curling around the head of his—shit, why was he thinking about that?

Hayato let up on the pressure, then reapplied it, then repeated the process, giving Yu little spurts of pleasure he wished he could explain. Something about the way that silky sock was firmly rubbing the tender space just beneath the head of his penis was making it hard for him to catch his breath. Combined with the way Hayato was grasping himself and thumbing down his waistband barely more than a foot away from his face, Yu could hardly breathe.

He was vaguely aware that his face was changing colors, but he couldn’t say if it was from embarrassment, pleasure, or lack of oxygen. All three seemed plausible at this point.

This whole time, his hands had been curling into fists, then, not really relaxing, but undoing themselves. He wanted to grab on to something, anything, just to brace himself. He felt shaky and unstable—in the best of ways, but still wanting some kind of anchor. He opened his hands and the pads of his fingers gripped the floor, his body heat leaving circles of steam on the wood. Breathless and heaving, he swore and fell forward, latching on to the undone pants at Hayato’s waist.

Hayato faltered for but a second, putting his hands on Yu’s shoulders and stepping back to keep his balance with another person leaning on him. He tried not to let the surprise show on his face for long, but it was there just long enough for Yu, looking up at him flushed and panting, to see.

“Don’t stop,” he begged, what little breath he had breezing over Hayato’s crotch just enough to break his composure and make him blush.

“I… I wasn’t going to,” Hayato answered clumsily. The part of his brain that controlled his cool demeanor shut down once he realized where Yu’s mouth was in relation to his own erection.

“Good,” Yu said, tugging down Hayato’s pants and underwear to his thighs, letting his cock spring out. “Can I?”

Those hot words on his dick had Hayato feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

“W-wait, standing?”

“Why not?”

Hayato hesitated, then braced himself with a hand on the wall in front of him.

“If I fall on you, it’s your fault.”

Hayato knew that Yu knew full well how weak he was to that kind of thing. That mouth had only been on him there twice before: that day in the warehouse, and one other time that was too humiliating for Hayato to want to recall, no matter how good it had felt. The event was something akin to Yu ringing the bell with the hammer at the carnival on the first try, and, well… there was a reason he was asking for permission this time. It wasn’t one of Hayato’s finer moments, anyway.

Yu accepted the condition and planted his mouth on Hayato’s cock, sucking on the shaft and making his way to the tip, pulling some interesting sounds out of Hayato’s throat along the way. He took Hayato’s foot and drew it between his legs again, putting it back on himself and humping it as he had before, making Hayato come close to falling over. In the split seconds between the movements of Yu’s tongue, his mind managed to entertain a feeling of gratitude for walls – a feeling he’d had more often than he’d ever expected to in his life thus far, especially between the heists and the way Yu was grasping his ass and thighs just then.

Hayato dug his toes into the flesh of Yu’s penis and pinched it hard enough to make him yelp and force him to stop. The sound came out of Yu’s throat and immediately rung against the dick in his mouth, which was just then wet with something other than sweat and saliva.

“Shit, Yu,” Hayato gasped. “Thirsty today?”

All he got in response was a soft moan, which had about the same effect on him as the last noise Yu made. Not that he was alone or anything, what with the way his sock was already soaked through.

Then again…

Yu was gradually taking in more of Hayato’s cock, massaging its underside with his tongue.

“H-hey, wait, I’m—” One hand to the wall and the other gripping Yu’s hair, his body trembling and his face burning and his heart pounding, it took everything in Hayato’s being not to buck into Yu’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck– n-not again—”

Yu pulled back to ask what was wrong, but before he could get two words into the question, Hayato’s cum splattered across his face. Hayato was looking down at him with this wide-eyed, red-faced look of mortification.

“Oh.”

“Shit, shit, sorry, fuck, I—” Hayato rushed to pull off his white shirt, revealing more of the tight black t-shirt he wore beneath it. He held it out to Yu. “Here. God, I’m so sorry.”

Yu looked at the shirt crumpled up in Hayato’s hand, then up at his beet-colored face.

“Hayato, it’s okay.”

“Yu…”

Hayato rubbed his neck and turned away. Yu sighed and accepted the shirt, then cleaned off his face.

“It’s kinda cute.”

“You said that last time,” Hayato said, starting to crack a hint of a smile.

“Because it is.”

“Whatever.”

Yu set the shirt down beside him and matched Hayato’s smile.

“You lasted longer this time.”

Hayato’s foot pressed up on Yu’s cock again, ending that conversation. Yu cried out in surprise, but then eased into the feeling, voicing soft grunts and whimpers.

“Higher?”

“Unh…” was the closest thing to a word Yu could manage through the way his senses were hazing over, so he nodded, hoping that might be clearer.

“Is that enough?” Hayato asked, finding his usual groove again. He leaned over and smirked at his panting lover, who could barely shake his head in response.

Hayato steadily raised Yu’s cock until it stood straight up, nearly pressing against his abdomen. He was delighted to hear the way it had Yu shaking and practically screaming in ecstasy.

Yu came on himself, the bottom of his shirt soaked with his own fluids. He relaxed against the wall, chest still heaving from the climax. Hayato sat down at his side, leaning against him, shoulder-to-shoulder, taking Yu’s hand in one of his own and his sullied shirt in the other. He tossed it onto Yu’s belly and smiled.

“Was it everything you’d hoped it’d be?”

Too breathless to answer, Yu just laughed and gently pushed him aside. Hayato’s smile faltered when he looked down at his feet only to see one clean black sock and the other stained gray with Yu’s affection.

“We’re gonna have to do so much laundry.”

“Later,” Yu said, leaning into Hayato’s chest.

“Later,” Hayato agreed, wrapping his arms around Yu.

The two of them drifted to sleep, silently thankful for the each other’s weak spots.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Day 1: Misunderstanding~~  
>  Though I didn't intend for this fic to be for Wildcardshipping Week, I guess the timing worked out pretty well, huh? I originally meant to write this as something of a birthday present to myself, but oops missed that.
> 
> A big thank you to Angevon for proofreading this, and for both accurately and succinctly describing it as "something."


End file.
